kestrel_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Banquin Dragonpyre
Description Banquin Dragonpyre is a hugeRevealed in Outcast, ''Chapter Seven, sturdyRevealed in ''Outcast maleRevealed in Rise of Evil, character list eagle with an unknown species, with sleekRevealed in The Flames' Return, darkRevealed in Rise of Evil, ''Chapter Sixteen, black feathers, and blood-red eyes and talons that glow in the dark. He is said to look like a giant crow. He has a deepRevealed in ''Rise of Evil, Chapter Nineteen, surly voice. Banquin has a grey beak. History In the Novellas Falco's Trilogy Falco's Rise Banquin is seen after Falco kills Claw and becomes a Razor Talon. He is seen when the trainees fight the prisoners. A young male Pale Chanting Goshawk named Desert is the bird that chooses to fight Banquin. Once Falco has finished fighting Kai, Desert and Banquin fight. Banquin, being the larger, stronger, and much more experienced bird, wins and severely injures Desert. Blood shouts at Desert and calls him weak. Falco's Reign Banquin does not formally appear in Falco's Reign, ''but is listed in the character list. ''Falco's Revenge Banquin does not formally appear in Falco's Revenge, ''but is listed in the character list. ''Rosethorn's Rebellion Banquin does not formally appear in Rosethorn's Rebellion, ''but is listed in the character list. ''Conny's Journey Banquin does not formally appear in Conny's Journey, ''but is listed in the character list. In ''The New Age Arc Rise of Evil Banquin is a prisoner in the Dry Gulch. He looks at Kai, and then walks away. After they escape, Banquin says that he's going to go back to the fringes of the Endless Desert and continue living as a loner. Outcast Banquin is first mentioned by Thunder when he is talking to Fisher. He tells Fisher that Kai will have to find the other Flame Birds, as Jaye won't allow them to go out of the camp. After Kai agrees to look for the Flame Birds, Thunder says it would be best to look for Banquin first, since he is the bird that is closest to The Jungle. Banquin is mentioned again by Kai, who is telling Sunny, Conny, and Marsha about him. Conny says that Banquin's name sounds weird. He is mentioned multiple times when Kai, Sunny, Marsha and Conny are looking for him. When Kai and the others meet Buff, Small, Rust, Cryptic, Ruffles and Cray, Buff mentions Banquin. The gang of rogues escort the four Panthrots to their home, a cave in the desert. They then see Banquin. Banquin is asked by Kai to go to The Jungle with him, and Banquin agrees. When Banquin says that he must go, the rogues ask him if he'll ever return. Banquin says that he may, if he has time. Banquin is then seen in the next chapter, with Conny stood next to him proudly. Banquin is then greeted by Bluebell, Thunder and Fisher. Banquin is later seen by Kai, speaking to Jaye, Thunder, Fisher, and Bluebell. Banquin tells Conny about the Flame Birds. He tells him about what he can do with his powers. When the Panthrots are getting ready to go to the Annual Group Gathering, Banquin says he is not going because he is worried that the Kestrel Islanders will get scared of him because of his unusual appearance. Banquin, along with the other ally Flame Birds, Conny and a few other Panthrots, travel to the Dry Gulch to save Kai, Marsha and Molly, after Jaye ordered his birds not to go looking for the birds the Razor Talons captured. When they arrive, Kai is being mocked and injured by the Razor Talons and his feathers are covered with blood. Banquin is the first bird to enter the cave and he attacks Kenyotah, who has hold of Kai in her beak. Banquin pins down Kenyotah, but then the other ally Flame Birds enter the cave. The other, 'enemy' Flame Birds are also in the cave. All their eyes begin to glow unusually, and suddenly there is a bright, white light. Suddenly, all the Flame Birds become stronger and they find out that Kai is The Phoenix. During the battle, Banquin is seen making shadows come to life and helping him fight. The Flames' Return Banquin is seen near the start of the book by Conny. Conny asks Banquin if he likes being a Flame Bird. Banquin tells Conny that he's not really sure, but accepts it has his destiny. Conny then asks why Kai is upset if he is also a Flame Bird. Banquin says that Kai did not expect himself to be The Phoenix and that he is probably shocked. Banquin is mentioned a few times throughout the book. When the Panthrots and Flame Birds arrive at the battle against the Razor Talons, Banquin swoops down to fight first. The other Flame Birds and Panthrots follow him and Kai. Banquin is seen battling multiple birds at once. When things get out of hand, he uses his powers to stab the Razor Talons with shadows. After the battle, Banquin is seen stood with the other Flame Birds and Panthrots. Legend of Mist's Mountains Banquin only appears very briefly at the start of the book. The Flame Crystal Banquin, the other Flame Birds, Flamma, and Iris begin to travel to look for the Flame Crystal. Banquin suggests that they should go and look for the crystal near Mist's Mountains, as the Razor Talons could have made a new territory there. The others agree. The birds stop to rest in The Jungle, and Banquin wonders where Bluebell is. Sunny tells him that Bluebell became sick and died. Banquin congratulates Sunny on becoming leader. Banquin is then seen fighting Blood when the Flame Birds and Flamma are trying to take back the Flame Crystal and save Kai, Sunny, and Conny. Banquin goes to the Annual Group Gathering. Blood and Fire Banquin says goodbye to Iris before she leaves to go back to Mist's Mountains with the Flame Crystal. Character Pixels Banquin loner pixel.png|Loner Version Banquin fighter pixel.png|Fighter Version Banquin skycloud pixel.png|Skycloud Version References Category:Characters Category:The Flame Birds Category:Eagles Category:Rise of Evil Characters Category:Outcast Characters Category:The Razor Talons Category:Loners Category:Males Category:Falco's Trilogy Characters Category:Falco's Rise Characters Category:The Flames' Return Characters Category:Legend of Mist's Mountains Characters Category:The Flame Crystal Characters Category:Blood and Fire Characters Category:Falco's Reign Characters Category:Two Brothers Characters Category:Rosethorn's Rebellion Characters Category:Peace Characters Category:King of Owls Characters Category:A New Alliance Characters Category:Betrayal Characters Category:The War of the Sky Characters Category:Falco's Revenge Characters Category:Journey Characters Category:Lost Characters Category:The Snow Mountains Characters Category:Lurking Evil Characters Category:Escape Characters Category:Blood Characters Category:Conny's Journey Characters Category:Ochre Characters Category:Rosethorn Characters Category:Pyrallia Characters Category:Featherhead Characters Category:Kifa Characters Category:Darkness Characters Category:The Return Characters Category:Scars Characters Category:Rising Characters Category:Fire Characters Category:Dreams Characters Category:Coldest Winter Characters Category:The Guide to the Kestrel Island World Characters Category:Skycloud Category:Skycloud Characters Category:Fighters Category:The Panthrots Category:Kestrel Islanders Category:The Army of Flames